


Filled to the brim

by ISHIPFORDAYS



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Belly Rubs, Forced Pregnancy, Inflation, Mpreg, Poor Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISHIPFORDAYS/pseuds/ISHIPFORDAYS
Summary: Ardyn fills prompto with monsters.Do not like don't comment or read





	Filled to the brim

"There, there, my young. You'll be out soon." Ardyn whispered to the unwilling stretched out belly of none other than Prompto. "You’re making him so big, I can’t wait for the prince to arrive and you can burst out!"

The man said before planting a kiss under Prompto’s belly button.

Prompto sobbed weakly, he was stretched to the max and if the monsters got any bigger he’d pop. 

"Please stop!" Prompto forced out through cries of pain.

Ardyn ignored the blonde and continued to rub gentle hands on the monster filled belly, "Come on darlings just a bit longer~," he gave the belly another kiss. "I wonder how many more I can fit in there before you pop~." Ardyn rested one hand on the belly, feeling the sharp movements and kicks coming from the inside while the other reached behind him and pulled out an egg and held it to Prompto’s entrance before slowly pushing it in.

Prompto watched in horror as his belly expanded a bit more and angry red lines finally appeared.

"Very good, now I’ll be on my way!" He patted the globe and left the room.

Prompto was left there sobbing in agony for hours when he heard a familiar voice yelling his name, "Prompto!"

Noctis made his way into the room only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight. He couldn’t see Prompto’s face, only his belly.

Gladio and Ignis made their way from behind him. "What the hell!" Gladio shouted and ran to Prompto, quickly followed by Noctis and Ingis.

Ignis, not knowing what's happening, reached out to take ahold of Prompto’s shoulder only for his hand to rest on his ready-to-pop bump and felt the sharp movements.

But before he could speak Prompto screamed in agony as his belly launched up a bit more, "Get them out, get them out!!!!" He screamed loudly.

"Prom, shit! Gladio, we have to get those things out of him or they'll rip him in half!" Noctis said and gently rubbed the blonde’s belly to try and ease the pain, feeling guilt since he found this hot.

Ignis does the same as Noct and tries to say calming words. He and Noctis both remove their hands.

Gladio brought Ignis’s dagger down before swiftly slicing the blonde’s belly open only to be greeted by screeching demons.


End file.
